Kiss the Girl
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a special oneshot that is dedicated to Mittens no Hikari! Enjoy, my friend! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Kiss the Girl

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: This is a special one-shot for my dear friend Mittens no Hikari, for it is a birthday present for her.

Darien: Like always, she made a request and we carried it out! For our dear friends, we do what we can.

Now, on with the one shot!)

The day was May 3rd, 2006. It was a beautiful sunny day in the tropics near the Florida Keys, and it was right that it was so. For many tourists from all over the country were taking in on the Disney Cruise Line, coming to the keys to enjoy sun and fun. Among those guests were Yugi Motou and his date, Monica Mark!

You see, four months has passed since Yugi defeated Yami in the Duel of Destiny in Egypt. Yami was sent back to the Underworld to rejoin his friends and family, with a relieved smile on his face to boot. It was hard for Yugi and the gang to see the ancient Phraoah go, but it was for the best since Yami earned a long rest from dueling and saving the world. Things changed for them all, for the better at least.

Téa met a wonderful exchange student named Nicholas from Austrialia, and the two of them hit it off pretty well. Joey got together with a lovely teenager named Danica, and both were spending quality time in New York City with Serenity and his folks. Tristen was now dating a beautiful girl named Yolanda, and Duke was checking up on a girl named Jocasta. Seto and a lovely worker by the name of Sara hit off good as well.

How did Yugi and Monica meet? They met at the local mall, but under some circumstances. Monica was under attack by some thugs who sported serious weaponry, but Yugi came in to her rescue! He was beaten badly, but he made sure Monica was not harmed. The police arrived due to a call from a bystander who saw the scene, and the gang was taken to jail. Yugi was sent to the hospital, but his newly acquired friend came to be by his side.

That's how it all started. The two were going steady, and Yugi managed to have plenty of money in his account to take the two of them on a special vacation. Taking advice from a close friend, the duelist arrange for him and his girlfriend to go on a 7-night Western Caribbean cruise on the Disney Magic! In no time at all, they were packed and flew over to Orlando, Florida. Now, they were having the time of their lives!

Yugi and his date were on the ship's deck, relaxing at the Adult pool and just enjoying everything. Monica took her hand and intertwined it with Yugi, who was beside her. The two just felt a connection, a special feeling with one another. The Japanese duelist looked over and smiled warmly at his love. "Happy Birthday, my sweet Monica." he whispered. The teenager smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Yugi-kun." she replied. As they laid back on the deck chairs, a song came out over the speakers stationed around the area. It was the song "Kiss the Girl" from the movie _The Little Mermaid_. The song was upbeat and in style, like from the music CD _DisneyMania 3_. The two looked at one another, smiled and got up from their seats. They went away from the pool, and started to dance a little to the music. They held each other close, of course.

As the two danced away to the song and music, they attracted a little bit of an audience. But they didn't care. All that mattered was one another, and nothing else. "Wow, you're pretty good at this Yugi!" Monica stated as the song kicked up a little bit. Yugi smiled and said that she wasn't half-bad herself.

As the song went on, the two inched closer. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and coming closer by the second. As the music started to die down slowly, they came together for a warm, passionate kiss. Kids made "oohing" noises, teenagers, snickered, and adults just smiled in a knowing way. When the song ended, the two slowly drifted apart, panting a bit and chuckling/giggling.

"Now that was a great number, Mr. Motou." Monica stated teasingly. Yugi just grinned and promised that the fun was just beginning. And he was right! They had about 4 days of cruise vacation left, and they were going to enjoy it to the fullest! Especially since they were staying in a classy Category 4 Deluxe Suite. Yugi wanted to take Monica in style, and he planned to do so all the way!

(Author's Notes: I'm sorry its short, but best I could do on short notice. Besides, I used the plot on what I'm going to do next year!

Darien: Yup. DJ's been working and saving so he could take his special someone out on a cruise for next year. Its slow going, but its on track.

All: So, we like to wish Mittens a Happy Birthday!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
